


Ode to Hannah AnnaFellows

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois Claude and Hannah are forever danceing a demented tango, Claude and Alois are jerks but i love them, F/M, Hannah is awesome, Implied abuse, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Mental Instability, Trancy Household respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Just a character piece of my thoughts on Hannah and her relationships with Alois and Claude.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Hannah Annafellows & Alois Trancy, Hannah Annafellows/Claude Faustus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ode to Hannah AnnaFellows

I noticed Hannah doesn’t get as much attention as Alois or Claude. I know a lot of her writing makes no sense half the time but lets be honest Alois and Claude suffered from inconsistencies as well. What we do have is fairly interesting though, so I wanted to write an piece that gives attention to my favorite Demon Lady. 

Hannah the Demon  
Hannah used to be just like Sebastian and Claude for filling contracts for a quick meal. She was board and just killing time until she met Luka and fulfilled his wish to slaughter everyone who was mean to him and his big brother. “That is the first time anyone ever thanked Me." at first glance it seems like Hannah went from sinner to saint however a closer look reveals. Hannah is still a demon regardless of her newfound humanity; her true nature makes her a dangerous foe. Here's the thing Hannah isn't a good person but she's, not a completely evil like bad fanfic's portrays her as, and not without kindness but she's still a viper. Hannah would gladly tattle on Claude to Alois, she would never keep the spiders confidence. In fact she'd use the opportunity to try and get a heartbroken Alois to listen to her. Hannah has shown herself to be very manipulative and sneaky. She spent her whole time at Trancy manor patiently waiting for Claude to screw up so she could step in.  
Outside of Alois and Luka she's not exactly warm hearted people forget this is the women who was fine turning everyone into zombies and watching them tear each other apart on Alois's orders. She had every intention of hurting Sebastian in that fight. She's probly killed others off screen too and the stuff with Ciel which I’ll get to later. This reflects that although Hannah is capable of love, humanity with the exception of Alois and Luka are still basically insects to her.

Hannah and Alois  
Everyone seems to forget especially Claude x Hannah shippers is Hannah is Alois's creature even more so then Claude. In fact they have certain traits in common. Both of them are protective of those they love, (Alois luka and Claude, Hannah Alois, luka) forgiving of trespasses by dear ones, (Alois forgave Claude, Hannah forgave Alois) can be incredibly vindictive if crossed, (Just look at how they got Sebastian and Ciel good) know how to manipulate and trick people in order to get what they want. They both can keep up a charade for a fairly long time. (Hannah everyone, Alois lord trancy) Hannah is both the tinker bell and Wendy to Alois's peter pan. (Without the romantic feelings)  
This is why oc x Claude fics annoy me so much. (Seriously, Claude couldn't keep a human female alive around those two. Alois would go sobbing to Hannah and she would cut the girls throat for being in the way of her highnesse's happiness. Also Hannah would never aid a random person unless that girl meant something to Alois. So any oc finance of Ciel's would be screwed in that situation. I strongly think her attack on Ciel was a direct retaliation for him stabbing Alois as well as to help Alois seize Ciel's body. However the fact of the matter is their relationship is troubling, manipulations by Claude and the fact both of them are socially impaired creates miscommunication about the others intentions. One being a demon that’s not used to looking after an abused human, and one being a mentally ill abused child. 

I've noticed Hannah wears the same maid uniform that the maids that prepared Alois for Trancy wore, despite her good intentions Hannah comes across as predatory. Her eyes glow red and she slowly licks her fingers like a snake. There are scenes where she's crouched over or straddling Alois's unconscious body in an awkward position. Her biggest problem is unlike Claude who doesn’t care and can calmly make observations and cool headed decisions. Hannah's sincere love may cause her to be over zealous and over stepping into the comfort zone of a young boy who is wary of adults and their desire to be close to him. (Not that this excuses his behavior) Yet it can be argued Alois is as dependent on her as he is with Claude. When Claude hurts Alois emotionally Hannah is the one he goes to either to take his frustrations out on her, or to simply cry his eyes out. She is the one he gets to take him to ciels manor so he can warn him about Claude and later Alois relies on her to help him carry out his plans in the maze. This suggests even in earlier episodes she held some importance to him even when he didn't trust her.

Claude and Hannah  
The two of them have a very interesting dynamic. Claude is the beloved cherished servant Alois constantly showers with compliments and as a result of his affections, Claude has the kid wrapped around his finger. “My heart is trapped in your spider webs, I love you my highness." Alois declares in the last episode. In contrast Hannah gets all the abuse Alois even rips her eye out for looking at him wrong. “She creeps me out" Alois sincerely tells Sebastian in his introduction episode. Claude yet both of them are attracted to Alois's fiery soul. “I do so love your passion." Claude thinks near the end of Spiders Intention “As do I." Hannah adds. However as the two dominant figures in Alois's life they are at odds with each other. And although I’ve heard different takes on Claude and Hannah's relationship some suggesting love or sexual intimacy. 

I tend to view them as enemies who dislike each other greatly, but see the benefit in an alliance against greater threats. Although I don't doubt a sexual relationship is possible, I think it would be purely for physical and manipulative purposes. I know some fans are convinced Claude is gay or a pedophile but honestly Claude is a demon therefore he most likely has no limits to what he will and won't screw. Claude although incapable of love himself is possessive he views Alois as his property bought and paid for by their contract, fated to be eaten when Claude grows tired of him. He is suspicious of Hannah and doesn’t want her to steal his meal but also regards her as his toy or as he so crudely put “Hole for my sheath." referring both to the fact she is the keeper of an actual sword and perhaps making a sexual reference. He even protects her from Sebastian at one point, yet Claude himself treats both of his so called possessions like trash. Hannah gets it the worst he throws her around hits her and constantly pulls a painful sword out of her body. Yet he's also dependent on her, as shown in spider’s intention Claude makes the triplets and Hannah do the actual work. 

Although he insists the work is beneath him, I’d argue Claude is too proud to admit Hannah is better at pleasing Alois then he is. As shown when she suggests bluebells in Alois's room in contrast to the roses Claude wanted. Hannah seems to dislike Claude she is jealous of the love Alois has for him and angry at how false he is. “You don't deserve to be at his side, the only one who does is Luka Macken" she states. Later she seems to display open hatred for Claude instead of simple distaste Suggesting Alois use his wish to bind Claude to him forever and saying that she would happily break Claude’s legs for him. Most likely retaliation for his murder and betrayal of Alois himself. However later she does except Claude into her family and take him to limbo on Alois's behest while his soul is in side of her. Suggesting she has the ability to forgive and forget.  
Anti-Hero Hannah  
I know fans praise Ciel and Sebastian as an anti-heroes but no their villain protagonists. Both Ciel and Sebastian are obsessed with their goals which are purely selfish. In contrast Hannah is the closest thing this series has to a hero. So anti-hero I guess just to be fair. Her whole goal is to save Alois and his brother she even saves Claude from dying permanently and she kills herself to free their souls on the off chance they can all go to Nervinna. Think about her whole role taking abuse, saving children and forgiving her abusers and helping them too find a kind of peace. Even Ciel is able to relax as a demon knowing Sebastian won't munch on his soul. 

She also goes through a huge change in her attitude from careless predator to someone who's starting to figure out she is capable of emotions like love and caring. But Why is she so understanding of Alois's abuse how can she love him? I’ve wondered this myself I know it was because she swallowed his brother, but I think their might be a deeper reason. I think Hannah gets Alois Trancy more than anyone else. (Not that it’s saying much everyone else in Alois life except Luka was extremely self-absorbed)  
She's a demon a demon who felt lonely and board and did horrible things that's what demon do lash out at the world because they've been rejected by heaven. So when Alois lashes out because he's scared or hurting Hannah can’t hate him, because I think she's been there many times and done far worse crimes then the human before her. She's had centuries to do things like start wars and topple empires. So when Alois hurts her Hannah can’t help but understand and relate to him. Which is what makes Hannah so fascinating she's a demon who can be nasty but still manages to be kind, understanding, and embrace penance, and forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Trancy Household. It feels like so much about them and their dynamics was cut especially since the Spiders Intention OVA made each of their desires more clear then anything in season 2. I feel like their the exact opposite of the Phantomhive household which seems to operate on deals and obligations. (I recently get the vibe Ciel's servants feel like they owe him and Sebastian).  
> The Trancy household seems linked more by emotional bonds unstable bonds but bonds none the less even the triplets seem to actually be fond of Hannah.


End file.
